hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prussia/Hungary
Possible Article Protection It seems that the very idea of Prussia/Hungary seems to rub some the wrong way, and there has been continued blanking on the "Fan Speculation" section of this article, although nearly all the other pairing articles have one as a default. Perhaps we should put some sort of protection on this one? Ceras SanMarina 22:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've noticed that too. I think I will do that. Icelilly 22:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Austria in this pairing I have readed that some Prussia/Hungary fanfictions makes Austria seem like cold, snobbish and emotionally abusing of Hungary. That annoys this Austria/Hungary shipper very much. I never readed one with that, but I'd like to, that is, to see what they mean. Long thing short: Do anybody have a link to a story that does that? Well, I do not have a story but being a PruHun shipper I only find Austria a bit "prissy". I have nothing against Austria but I think the people who hate Austria more are the hardcore Prussia x Reader peeps. I have a friend who HATED Austria because Prussia hated him. Long story short, if you're an AusHun fan then stay away from PruHun. Same thing but opposite for PruHun fans. Or, you can look at Frying Prangle. Rainbowfartz (talk) 19:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC) http://twilightrose2.livejournal.com/24452.html This is an okay example of Austria not being very well done (there are others, I just have to find them). Throughout this fic, Austria remains emotionless, and underdeveloped, and at the end it is revealed Austria did something to make Hungary cry (sorry for the spoils). I don't know if that's really relevant to this article. I've seen a handful of America/England 'stories' with France completely over the top and out of character, but you don't see anything about that in that pairing's article. Also, the fact that that particular 'story' is written from Prussia's point of view might have something to do with it, but as I said, I don't really think it's relevant. Elegentmess 08:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hungary's Personality Hungary isn't afraid to hit anyone. She's a pro at hitting people with a frying pan. At Ask-a-Nation Panels people will sometimes ask,"Hungary, would you show us how to properly hit Prussia with a frying pan?" Then Prussia will flee, but is always caught by Hungary. She can kill person with her bare hands, mostly using her nails. As a child, Hungary always thought she was a boy, that she would grow 'that' part. But whenever Prussia saw her breasts, they both learned she was a girl. He saw them when he was trying to heal her wounds and she opened her shirt.............you know what happens next................. :3 Hungary chic22 02:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Duchy of Prussia There is a typo on this page, in the sentence "Prussia peaks around the corner..." Is there any way of fixing it? I know editing has been blocked for a reason, but typos are unaceptable. Funfmeter (talk) 00:45, December 31, 2013 (UTC)